Amongst The Roses & Under the Moonlight
by Angel Princess Serenity1
Summary: pure fluff! darien plans a romantic evening for him and Serena, with a surprise instore! R&R plz!


A/N:... Inspriation struck me!!!!! ... that hurts! *rubs her shoulder* I wrote pure... fluff!!!!!!!!! ^^() YAY... er... something.... well read!  
  
Serena ran around her house, getting ready for her big date. her mother, Illene woke up from  
all the comotion from a nap she was taking.  
  
"Serena Honey, is something wrong?" She called while sitting up.  
  
Serena popped her head in the door, "No mom."  
  
Illene smiled, "Oh Serena! come in here! Let me see you!!" Serena smiled and walked in the room.   
She twirled around, "Oh honey! You look beautiful!" She said while looking at her daughter.  
  
Serena smiled, "thank you mother." She said. She was wearing a slive, low back, tight fitting dress  
with a semi low top. She has a very light, sheer, wrap around in her hands as well. Around her neck  
was a silver chain with Austrian crystals on it, and her earrings had austrian crystals as well. Her hair   
was let down, pulled back, and held at the base of her neck by a silver jeweled clip, allowing her hair  
to fall into soft curls, leaving a few shorter curly pieces to fall in her face. She had very little makeup   
but silver glitter on her eyelids and light pink glittery lipstick.   
  
The doorbell rang, "Have a wonderful time honey!" Her mom called as Serena smiled and left to get  
her purse and the door.   
  
She opened the door and there was Darien.  
  
"Wow, Serena, you look beautiful... as always." he said smiling. He pulled into a kiss. A few moments  
later they parted "Shall we go m'lady?" he asked holding out his arm.  
  
Serena gigled "Of course" She took his arm and he lead her to the car.   
  
The car ride was silent until Serena said, "Where are we going for dinner?"  
  
He smiled, "You'll see.." he said as they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex and  
he got out to open the door for her. "M'lady..." he held out his hand for her.   
  
She took his hand "Uh..."  
  
"You'll see..." He whispered into her ear. They walked in the complex and took the elevator to his floor.  
They eventaully got to his door and Darien led her in.  
  
Serena gasped, the living room had red and white roses all over, the couch had been moved and a table  
place in the middle of the room, darped in white silk with two candles lit in the centerThe table was   
eloquently set with Darien's best china.  
  
"Have a seat darling." Darien helped Serena sit in her chair.  
  
Serena smiled and Darien brought out food, "Here I made it myself." He said, smiling.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"With three hours of phone help from Lita of course." he added.  
  
She smiled "It's wonderful."  
  
They are and chit-chatted, after they finished, Darien cleared the table. He walked up behind Serena   
and whispered in her ear, "Come with me darling." he helped her up and lead her to the balcony, pushing  
the play button on his stereo on the way.  
  
The balcony was also decorated in white and red roses, light by the bright fullmoon. "May I have this dance?"  
He asked.  
  
"Of course." she replied as the music played.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lady, I'm you knight in shining armor and I love you  
You have made me what I am and I am yours  
My love, there's so many ways I want to say I love you  
Let me hold you in my arms forever more  
  
You have gone and made me such a fool  
I'm so lost in your love  
And oh, we belong together  
Won't you believe in my song?  
  
~~~~  
  
Serena sank into Darien embrace, listening to the words of the song.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lady, for so many years I thought I'ld never find you  
You have come into my life and made me whole  
Forever let me wake to see you each and every morning  
Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear.  
  
In my eyes I see no one else but you  
There's no other love like our love  
And yes, oh yes, I'll always want you tnear me  
I've waited for you for so long  
  
Lady, your love's the only love I need  
And beside me is where I want you to be  
'Cause my love, there's something I want you to know,  
You're the love of my life, you're my lady.  
  
~~~~  
  
As the song ended, Darien got down on his knees, opening a box which held a silver ring with a ruby  
rose and diamond cresent moon. "Serena, will you marry me and forever be *my* lady?"  
  
"Oh Darien... yes! Of course!" She immediately responded.  
  
He slipped the ring on her finger and grabbed her into an earth shattering kiss, As "Lady" began to  
play again, the two lovers kissed and danced amongst the roses and under the moonlight.  
  
~~End~~  
  
A/N: ehehehe... *circket noises*.. *tear* too fluffy! waaah I hate my writing! I just love that song!  
-AngelPS-  
  
PS- For anyone who read "You Can Run But You Can't Hide" I'm thinking about a sequel about possibly getting the parents together! ^.~ tell me wht you think please! I have a name for it and everything!!!!! ^^ "I'm done running, are you?" let me know what you think @ fallen_angel957@yahoo.com   
  
Disclaimer:.. I own NOTHING 


End file.
